Liquid crystal display (LCD) has become a major product in the present flat panel display field due to its small size, low power consumption, and no radiation.
Display panel is a substantial component in the liquid crystal display. In general, during a manufacturing process of a display panel, it is necessary to detect and analyze defects in some display substrates (e.g., a liquid crystal box formed by boxing an array-substrate and a color-film-substrate, or the array-substrate or the color-film-substrate) in the display panel manufacturing process, to ensure a quality of the completed display panel.
Analyzing defects in a liquid crystal box is an important step in the liquid crystal display industry. How to analyze defects more rapidly and feed them back to the manufacturer is a key to adapting the rapidly developing liquid crystal display industry. In a conventional manner, a defective product will be found out after a screen-lighten operation (i.e., providing a display signal for the liquid crystal box), and then will be analyzed with a high-power optical microscope by technicians. However, it is time-consuming for analyzing particular defects (e.g., abnormal indications, point defects or line defects, etc.). In the case of point defects, in order to analyze the defects, it needs to, firstly, light the liquid crystal box with a screen-lighting apparatus; secondly, identify and mark the defects manually; lastly, put the marked liquid crystal box under the high-power microscope to determine the defects. In this process, the defect analyzing speed is directly influenced by accuracy of the mark position.
While detecting the defects of the liquid crystal box, the defects analysis requires a mass of manpower and financial resources, and maintenance of apparatus is difficult because the screen-lighting apparatus, the marking apparatus and the defects analyzing apparatus are discrete, and the defect analyzing speed is greatly reduced.